


The Dragon

by Universel_Cryptid



Category: Original Work
Genre: AI Dungeon Generated, F/M, POV Second Person, babies first smut, i tried lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Universel_Cryptid/pseuds/Universel_Cryptid
Summary: You're a knight that is hunting a dragon. But it doesn't go as planned...
Relationships: Original Male Character/Reader
Kudos: 9





	The Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! First work! Never posted on here before, but I hope to write more! This is really short, so sorry about that. Tell me what you think, and tell me what I can improve! Thank you Stars ;).

You are a female knight, who is looking for glory. You are hunting for a dragon that has been terrorizing a nearby village. You head into the dragons lair to find the dragon lying upon a pile of good and treasure. The dragons scales are a beautiful golden color, it is unlike anything you ever seen. You stop in your tracks when you hear the dragon waking up. It's head moves to look down upon you, it's orange-fire eyes looking into your very soul. You feel a deep arousal pooling in your gut. The dragon lets out a strong growl. You can feel yourself become wet. The dragon gets up and moves towards you, its tail swishing side to side. Its head move to your crotch and the dragon begins to tear at your clothes. The dragon then moves to your mouth and begins to suck on your neck. You let out a scream as the dragon tears off all of your clothing, leaving you completely naked.

You let out a small squeak of surprise as the dragons tongue moves along your body, leaving a warm trail of saliva. You try to get up, but the dragon let's out a growl, a warning. You stay on the cave floor, letting the dragon lick your warm delicate skin. The dragon moves to your mouth, and you kiss it. You feel a warm feeling develop in your chest. You like the feel of the dragon's scale against your skin. So you continue to kiss the beautiful golden-scaled dragon. 

The dragon continues to make love to you, licking your face, your neck and even inside your ears. You moan softly as the dragon continues to do this to you. Your heart beats faster and faster.  
The dragon suddenly stops, looking down on you with an intense glaze. It moves down to your crotch, taking a deep breath. It lets out a deep purr, and lets it's tongue lap over your pussy. You let out a moan of ecstasy as the tongue touch your clit. You tense up, knowing that the dragon heard your desperate cry for more. The dragon purrs, knowing you were enjoying this, like the little slut you are. The dragon continues to tongue-love you, making your desire reach new heights.

You feel the heat inside you continue to grow, you suddenly realize you need more. "Please..." You desperately moan out. "Fuck me..." The dragon understands, and then begins to slowly push itself into you. You wince a bit as you feel the pain of being filled up, but soon relax into it and embrace the blissful feeling of your dragon.  
The dragon takes it slow, knowing how weak your kind is. You watch as your stomach slowly fills up with the dragons huge cock. You like the feeling of being full the dragons cock. You sadly moan when the cock retracts from your pussy. The dragon gives you a look, like it's telling you to be patient. You look back, with lust in your glaze, but you listen nonetheless. The dragon pushes its massive cock into you again, making a wave of pleasure wash over you. You bite your lip and stay still, not wanting the dragon to know just how much this is pleasurable.  
The dragon continues to pump into you, as you begin to moan more and more. The dragon purrs, loving how wet you get. It seems to go faster and faster.  
You start to melt beneath the dragons might, become a fuck-toy for it. With each thrust and pump, your pussy squirts and you lewdly moan. "Fuck me harder! Please!" You loudly moan. "Ohhh...." You moan loudly as an intense joy washes over you. Your mind is filled with pure, unadulterated bliss. You let out a scream of ecstasy as an intense feeling runs through you. This is too much for you, and you start to convulse and moan louder and louder. You let out a final scream of ecstasy as the dragon stuffs its massive load of pent-up horniness into you.

You moan in pure ecstasy as your body is flooded with an endless amount of juices. You slowly begin to come down from your high, feeling the joys of the dragon's load pulsating through your body. "You're... A good girl... I'm glad..." The dragon whispers.  
"I'm your good girl now" You say to the mighty beast.  
The dragon continues to hold you close as you fall asleep in its embrace. The feeling of it's heartbeat fills you with safety and joy. You are home now, with your new mate.


End file.
